pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Cherrim
|} Cherrim (Japanese: チェリム Cherrim) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 25. Cherrim changes appearance in sunny weather. Biology Cherrim is a small Pokémon with two different forms, both of which are dependent on the weather. During normal weather conditions, Cherrim is in its Overcast Form. Two purple petals enclose its deep pink body. A short purple stem and a green leafy sepal sprout from the top of the petals. Its eyes appear to be near its short legs in this form. When there is strong sunlight, Cherrim is in its Sunshine Form. Pink petals similar to cherry blossoms surround its head and cover its chest. Several of the petals radiate outward from a yellow sphere on the back of its head. There is a small, triangular patch of green on its neck. Additionally, two berry-like orbs, resembling cherry-shaped hair ornaments, adorn its head. It has stubby limbs, with the arms being pink and the legs being yellow. Cherrim waits quietly as a bud for a ray of sunlight. When it is hit with strong sunlight, it blooms and absorbs the rays with its entire body. It quickly changes from quiet to excitable and active. It will attempt to make up for everything it had to endure as a bud while the sunlight lasts. Once the light is gone, Cherrim folds back into a bud. In the anime Major appearances Cherrim made its debut appearance in the in Battling the Generation Gap! under the ownership of Lila, a famous Pokémon Stylist. It was used in the Performance Stage of the when Lila decided to enter a Contest again, remembering her days as a . A Cherrim was among the Grass-type Pokémon attempting to save an old tree in Promoting Healthy Tangrowth. Minor appearances Cherrim made its first appearance in the movie The Rise of Darkrai, where several of them appeared. Three Cherrim appeared in The Lonely Snover!. Multiple Cherrim made a brief appearance in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, a Cherrim in its Overcast Form first appeared in the Seven Stars Restaurant under the ownership of one of its customers. received a Cherrim from Gardenia during the climax of the . When escaping the Distortion World in the , Platinum's Cherrim changed to her Sunshine Form. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Peril Cliffs}} |area=Windy Prairie‎}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Latolato Trail}} |} |} |area=Forest: Everspring Valley (Overcast), Shimmering Lake (Sunshine)}} |area=Adventure Area: Grab and Go!, Flower Garden: The Garden at the End of Time, Verdant Plaza: Four Seasons in the Forest}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=[[Special Stages#First release|Event: Pokémon Safari Appears!]]}} |area=Fairy Land: Flowery Wooded Dell (All Areas), Distortion Land: Breezy Grasslands (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Petal Dance|Grass|Special|120|100|10||'}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=421 |name2=Cherrim |type1-2=Grass}} Sprites Trivia * While Cherrim's forms are called Overcast Form and Sunshine Form in English, the Japanese names of its forms use 「フォルム」 form, which is otherwise only used in the names of forms which are localized as Forme. * Cherrim and are the only Pokémon whose alternate forms cannot be viewed in the Pokédex in . Only the Overcast Form and its (though it has none) are available, but it is not labeled as such. Origin It appears that Cherrim's reaction to light is based on . Cherrim Sunshine Form seems to be based on s, flowers that are particularly . Name origin Cherrim is a combination of cherry and cherubim or blossom. It may also involve (a fruit-bearing tree) or tirim (Irish for dry, as in dry weather). In other languages , , and |fr=Ceriflor|frmeaning=From and |es=Cherrim|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Cherrim|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=체리꼬 Cheriko|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=櫻花兒 Yīng Huā Ér|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Cherry blossom child". 兒 can also mean baby. |ru=Черрим Cherrim|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pink-colored Pokémon de:Kinoso fr:Ceriflor it:Cherrim ja:チェリム pl:Cherrim zh:樱花儿